Ujian Nasional Berbasis Komputer
by Aniaisha
Summary: Bagaimana Chinmi, Sie Fan, dan Tan Tan menghadapi Ujian Nasional yang sekarang memakai komputer? jujur saja saya hanya ingin curhat. Warning Gaje ONE SHOT dan jujur saja ini nggak ada lucunya.


UJIAN NASIONAL BERSTANDAR NASIONAL BERBASIS KOMPUTER

Tekken Chinmi (c) Maekawa Takeshi (Takeshi-sama! )

Characters: Chinmi, Shie Fan, Tantan, dll.

"Jadi benar-benar dilaksanakan ya.." Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama Tantan akhirnya buka suara, memilih topik yang sedang hangat di SMP-nya. Tangannya meraih gelas jus dan mengaduk-aduk isinya dengan sedotan.

"Iya.."

"Merepotkan ya? Padahal cuma UN" Chinmi bersandar pada kursi kantin dan menghela napas, "padahal aku tidak bisa lama-lama di depan komputer"

"Kita ini kelinci percobaan lho," Tantan berkata.

"Sebelum-sebelumnya nggak ada UNBK sih..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? kebijakan pemerintah. Masih syukur kita tidak perlu menginduk sekolah lain, mau ditaruh dimana muka kita nanti?" Shie Fan menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya dengan nasihat (?) yang benar juga. Sebetulnya sekolah mereka belum punya lab komputer yang memadai, makanya sekolah mereka membuat satu.

"Tapi tetap merepotkan, mataku bisa-bisa tidak tahan. Padahal selama try out kita selalu pakai kertas" Tantan menggerutu membuat teman-temannya tertawa melihat ekspresi dongkol di wajahnya.

"Tapi selama try out kertas kalian selalu saja kenapa-kenapa" Shie Fan mencoba mengingat-ingat," punya Tantan dulu kena iler, punya Chinmi kotor—makanya lengannya jangan digulung—bukannya syukur nanti UN-nya nggak bakal berakhir begitu?"

"Tapi aku nggak ngerti komputer..." Chinmi berkata sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Otaknya mendadak gatal ketika mengingat pelajaran komputer yang sudah-sudah dulu.

"Nanti diajarkan kok, lagian komputernya pasti sudah dinyalakan proktor jadinya kamu tinggal nge-klik doang" Shie Fan menjelaskan. Chinmi dan Tantan mengangguk angguk mendengar penjelasan Shie Fan, sedikit lega ketika tahu tidak perlu repot.

"Tapi gimana kalau error? Atau kalau mati listrik?" tanya Tantan

"Nanti ada genset kok buat jaga-jaga, nanti juga ada guru yang mendampingi kalau ada yang terjadi pada komputer"

"Kamu tahu banyak ya Shie Fan, kamu bisa diandalkan tahu dari mana sih?" Chinmi dengan penasaran bertanya. Tantan yang tampaknya menyadari hal ini segera berhenti mengaduk-aduk jus alpukat yang dibelinya dan ikut menatap Shie Fan penasaran. Shie Fan sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Bukannya sudah dijelaskan oleh guru?" Shie Fan mulai mengira-ira kalau jangan-jangan teman-temannya lupa atau malah tidak mendengarkan.

"Kapan?" mereka kompak bertanya, Shie Fan kan sekelas dengan mereka kok bisa tahu sebelum mendengarkan? Mencurigakan.

"Kamu meretas sistem pemerintahan ya?" tanya Tantan.

"Nggak mungkinlah!" Shie Fan menyanggah dengan cepat. Ada-ada saja Tantan ini, mana mungkin dia berani, bisa bisa ditangkap dia. Shie Fan menghela napas ketika teman-temannya mulai ngaco yang lain dia sering bingung kenapa dia bisa tahan berkawan dengan mereka berdua. Tapi mereka kan saling melengkapi? Chinmi yang riang seakan tiada dosa maupun beban, Tantan yang hotheaded dan sering gegabah, dan terakhir dia sendiri yang kalem dan menjadi penengah kalau kalau ada yang berantem (tsaah, ceilah).

Shie Fan jadi senyam-senyum sendiri memikirkan bagaimana keberadaannya sebagai penyeimbang. Dia jadi tidak sadar kalau Chinmi dan Tantan memanggil dari tadi,"Sudah bangun?" Shie Fan tersentak kala Tantan menepukkan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Shie Fan.

"Wah Shie Fan kedip, berarti Shie Fan takut semut!" Chinmi tertawa-tawa. Apaan nggak nyambung yakin.

"Garing," komentar Tantan membuat Chinmi pundung di pojokan. Shie Fan sweatdrop lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, tadi mau pada bilang apa?" tanya Shie Fan.

"Tadi pertanyaan kita belum dijawab"

"Itu sih disampaikan kemarin, tapi kalian kan sedang duel poker jadi mungkin tidak dengar" Shie Fan meletakkan tangan di bawah dagu mencoba mengingat.

"Kok baru kasih tahu sekarang sih?" Tantan protes.

"Habisnya kalian nggak tanya sih..."

"Et dah, kasih tahu kali.."

"Ma-maaf.."

"Nggak papa kok," Chinmi sambil tersenyum menjawab," yang penting kita tahu sekarang, kamu memang bisa diandalkan" Shie Fan ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Chinmi" Shie Fan membalas. Mereka saling tatap sambil tersenyum, sepertinya mereka akan berpelukan seperti teletubbies habis ini—oh nggak.

"Udah dramanya?" Tantan yang terlupakan melempar popcorn yang entah dia dapat dari mana ke kepala Chinmi dan Shie Fan. Yang dilempar tertawa kecil.

"Pokoknya kita berusaha ya?" Shie Fan tersenyum.

"Siap!"

"Nanti SMA kita daftar di SMA yang sama yuk"

"Ok"

"Omong-omong Chinmi, Tantan, besok kita simulasi UNBK lho,"

"EEEEEHH?"

Meskipun ada beberapa kendala (Chinmi yang takjub sangat, Komputer Shie Fan yang error gara-gara kabelnya ketendang Tantan, dll) UNBK berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa kesulitan. Tapi mereka masih deg-degan saat hari-hari menunggu hasil.

END

Hai-hai! Datang kembali dengan fanfic baru Tekken Chinmi. Baru pertama kali sih, pingin ikut berkontribusi dalam fandom yang sepi fanfic ini. RnR?

Sincerely Aniaisha


End file.
